legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fell Skyhawk
Thank goodness someone is here to help! :) Grubish360 My COM Link ↑|↓ 25px 19:16, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Logo Idea Great idea. That will be the official logo of the LSW Wiki. Grubish360 My COM Link ↑|↓ 25px 20:05, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Republic Sure Grubish360 My COM Link ↑|↓ 25px 15:36, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Congrats ! Congrats! Grubish360 My COM Link ↑|↓ 25px 16:08, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Groups Admins can be group leaders, but the only way to work up ranks is editing. The person can than ask one of the leaders if they can go up a rank. If the one of the leaders says yes the leader will delete the person who asked if they could go up a rank's name from the below rank and add them to the next rank up. Kind of confusing. Grubish360 My COM Link ↑|↓ 25px 16:52, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Ok I'm just wondering if it is copy write to steel others ideas between wikis, but anyways what ever floats your boat with the groups. Episode still Episode still You still havn't ansuered me on the episode questian. , 19:09, 29 August 2007 (UTC) A. You still havn't ansuered and Sorry, but what about what? Referring to episode question. Oh yeah. I'm working on that but I've been busy trying to get the userboxes ready, and stuff, but I'll get to that. Grubish360 My COM Link ↑|↓ 25px 04:35, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Finished! I finished it! Hey, Fell Soorry, couldn't get it working. Thanks for the welcome. Ask SG1, he might do it. Edits Yeah, I really have ha a lot of time for editing in the last days. By the way, I wanted to ask you, what exactly is the job of an administrator and if I could become one. 14:00, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Merging the Lego wikis Hi Fell Skyhawk. There's currently a discussion going on about whether or not the Lego wikis (like Lego Indiana Jones Wiki and Lego Batman Wiki) should be merged into one wiki. Feel free to join in the discussion here.--Richard 19:17, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Mama Luigi deletion Delete the Mama Luigi page/talk page now! It has no relevance to Lego Star Wars. 1966batfan 18:08, April 19, 2011 (UTC) *So Demanding there, only an administrator can, and I don't think I am.... nor am I loged in aparently.... so this is the new skin.... im not distracted.... im not even active on any wikia anymore, except randomly on SWGames wiki to update Qoute of the Week..... -Fell Skyhawk (not loged in, sorry, this is not my computer) 22:09, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :P Hey, I want to become an admin on the Lego Star Wars Wiki, and I'v done some reaserch on it. I'v been editing ALOT lately, and I'm online every day. Can you help me on how to become one? Thanks, --Emitewiki 18:54, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I would also like to become an Administrator, where and how can I do that?Akshatagarwal (talk) 14:34, June 27, 2013 (UTC)